cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akhmetkhan Gubaidulin
|order = Vice-Chief-Of-Staff, Uralican Army |term_start = 1 June 2010 |alongside = Gen. Kirill Zholtok |birth_date = 27 July 1966 |birth_place = Chernushka, Soviet Union |spouse = Tursanay Gubaidulina |children = Taras Gubaidulin, Murata Gubaidulina |almamater = |religion = Uralican Evangelical Baptist Christian}} General Akhmetkhan Ilkhanovich Gubaidulin is a Uralican politician and military leader, outranked only by Jarkko Salomäki within the Uralican Army, since his promotion to General in June 2010 (aside Kirill Zholtok). He is TOOL's most prominent ethnic Bashkir, and votes within the Chuvash Tribe. His wife, Tursanay Gubaidulina, is the Dean of Humanities at Uralikan Yliopisto and teaches Turkic and Central Asian Studies at the Main Campus in Syktyvkar. Biography Although Bashkort, Akhmetkhan was born to Ilkhan Gubaidulin and Fatma Gubaidulina in Chernushka, which is just outside the boundaries of Bashkortostan. He had a tough life growing up in the Russian-dominated town, as even in the supposedly "all are equal" communist society, racism was an issue. Still, his hard-working father, who was a factory worker, instilled in him a solid work ethic that kept him going through his entire scholastic tenure. Graduating from high school in 1984 just shy of his 18th birthday, he realised that all was not well in the Union, with leaders seeming to be dropping like flies. Taking a year off of school, he went and worked with his father in an iron-smelting plant. But the ascension of Gorbachev to power and the policy of glasnost that followed piqued his curiosity, so he went back to school to study military history. Naturally, he went to Bashkir State University in Ufa, because of the fact that it was the nearest major option to him. He received his Bachelor of Arts in the summer of 1989. However, before he could start his Magister Degree (the equivalent of a Master's), he was called up for military service. He was actually active in the 1991 coup attempt in Moscow, but due to personal principles (having been raised Russian Orthodox), he joined several Red Army defectors in defending the White House in Moscow. He was grazed by a bullet in the left bicep but only suffered a minor burn as a result. He finally was able to start his Magister degree in History in the new Russian system in 1993, again at Bashkir State. The first day of class was when he met "the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on," one Tursanay Ragibova, and he was completely smitten by her. She didn't seem to return the affection at first, but he eventually overheard her and some friends talking about him and heard her say she thought he was "kinda cute." He finished his degree in 1996 after making a point of taking almost every class she was in, and she seemed to like the attention. By the spring of 1995, they were going out on their first dates. He did have to bid a temporary farewell to Tursanay after they graduated, as she had received a grant from a Turkish private university to study her PhD there, and his marks weren't as good as hers but he had been asked about officer training for the military. So he went to Yekaterinburg and she went to Istanbul, and they would correspond via letter at first, and later by e-mail. He returned to Chernushka in 1998 and requested a transfer to a military base near Ufa in 1999. Now a Lieutenant, he became third-in-command of the base, only taking leave once in 1999 to attend Tursanay's convocation in Turkey. He was called on to fight radical Islam after the 9-11 attacks of 2001, and rose in rank as people discovered that the then-35-year-old had potential as a higher command officer due to his brilliant tactics. By the time Cataclysm came in 2005, he was a senior officer, having been made a Colonel. Cataclysm brought complete anarchy to the area, though, and fearing for his family, he returned to Chernushka, but not before helping the Ragibov family evacuate from a violence-racked Ufa. The Ragibovs tried without success to settle in at Sterlitamak, but little did they know that Akhmetkhan was conferring with his now-Evangelical parents about letting them move in with them in Chernushka. When Tursanay got wind of this, she literally fainted from shock. The Ragibovs moved to Chernushka and were able to remain there for two months before the chaos reached the city. Pooling their resources, the two families sold their homes to the local banks and moved wholesale to Ulan-Ude in Siberia, protected by some of Akhmetkhan's friends from the military. When the Ragibovs found out the reasoning behind the Gubaidulin family's generosity - their strong Christian faith - they were moved to convert. On 8 January 2006, Akhmetkhan proposed to Tursanay, and the following Sunday, after she and her parents were baptised, she accepted his proposal. The united family had no shortage of work. Although now in their seventies, the older Ragibovs and Gubaidulins worked vigorously in their church family, while Tursanay had a sessional instructor's job at the University of Central Buryatia, and Akhmetkhan worked for the local armed forces as a Lieutenant-General. Then, in February 2007, the family moved back closer to their home, settling in the town of Kuyeda just outside the Bashkortostan border. It wasn't long, however, before Akhmetkhan found himself at war again, this time in the command staff of a New Polar Order deputy government member. As Great War III expanded and the NpO fought a hard fight against the NAAC and other alliances, Akhmetkhan saw ethnic Russian soldiers, backed by their governments, forcing people from their homes. He tried to force a direct stop to it at first, but his superiors at first said it would not be a wise move strategically. Disgusted, he e-mailed Tursanay with pictures of what he'd seen, and told her to get in contact with Bashkir authorities, which she did. Even after Great War III ended, the persecution did not. He was employed in peacekeeping efforts led by the CCC in Mari El, and he was one of the most fervent opponents of the persecution. Come May, he received a letter from his fiancée about a CCC-backed Uralicist Movement. His curiosity was instantly piqued. Upon finally returning home from peacekeeping duty that August, he asked Tursanay to marry him soon, and to move the family to Syktyvkar because he wanted the family out of danger, plus he wanted to get involved with the Uralicist Movement. He said he had been to Syktyvkar and talked to Vaido Kuik about the Movement, and as someone who had been on the bad end of racism as a youth, he promised he would get official Bashkort support for Uralics being persecuted - a promise he made good on. He and Tursanay were married on 14 August, and after their honeymoon, Tursanay began preparations to move to Syktyvkar. The Unjust War slowed things down somewhat, but by that war's end, they were in the city. Akhmetkhan joined them almost immediately after the war's end. Not too long later, the now-married couple consulted a fertility clinic, and in late September, they found out that she had gotten pregnant on their first try. Akhmetkhan was overjoyed, and at the same time determined to fight to make the world a better place for his child. In the wake of the BLEU-NADC War, he found out that Tursanay was actually carrying fraternal twins, which was completely unexpected. For this reason, when the riots in Syktyvkar came around in March 2008, he fought furiously to protect his wife and unborn children from ethnic Russian extremists. It was his introduction of local militia that was the beginning of the end of the riots. Afterwards, he partook in the Three-Day Revolution with his wife, and was in the audience when Uralica was officially brought into existence on 18 March 2008. His twin children, Murata and Taras, were born in June of 2008. During the next six months, Akhmetkhan would be one of two Uralican military leaders (the other being Lt.-Gen. Kirill Zholtok) who would emerge as de facto deputy leaders of Uralica's army behind Jarkko Salomäki, who called Akhmetkhan "a fiery warrior of justice." It was he who was asked to first lead the elite Mindphaser Division, since not only were his tactics strong, but he could also fight with the best of them. He led the MPD during Uralica's three-month dissolution in late 2008, following orders to finish off Rebbilon and defend Greenland Republic against rogues. After the return of Jarkko from the Fear Factory that Christmas, Akhmetkhan was appointed third-in-command of the Uralican Army, behind newly-promoted General Kirill Zholtok and Jarkko himself. A month later, he began running for political office on his wife's suggestion, and the two have alternated running ever since, so that one could spend more time with the kids. The Karma War saw Akhmetkhan stay home and take charge of the homeland defence front while Kirill went into the field in Heifong. In the winter of 2009, Akhmetkhan and Tursanay bought a new house in Sluda-Chasovo, on the north bank of the Vychegda, opposite the town of Yazel' in Syktyvkar's UA. They live here with their two children. Akhmetkhan has missed being elected in only one term since he started running for office, and he is now the joint Vice-Chief of Staff, having been promoted to the position in June of 2010 at the suggestion of the aforementioned Zholtok. Trivia *He likes old-time classic rock (and anything sounding similar enough) and classical music above all else. His favourite "popular bands" are Cranked and End of Sorrows. He also claims to have a soft spot for industrial rock band Mowdown. *Ice hockey is his favourite sport, both to play and to watch. *His favourite non-Biblical author is John Piper, and his favourite fiction writer is Uralican comedic writer/standup comedian Yuri Semyonov. *Akhmetkhan speaks ten languages fluently - English, Russian, Finnish, Turkish, Uzbek, Bashkort (mother tongue), Chuvash, Komi, Tatar, and Ukrainian. Category:People of Uralica